Happy BDay BerryChan !
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Voor Ichigo 's verjaardag ! 2 dagen te laat : Hopelijk is dezen goed ! :D


**Story Titel ! : Happy B-Day Berry-Chan ! **

**Koppels : KaienxIchigo , beetje RenjixIchigo en verlede MiyakoxKaien ( oh haat dat koppel ! )**

**Waar gaat het over : **

**Ichigo heeft gevoelens voor haar oudere broer , maar hij heeft een meisje . Kaien doet vreemd de laatste tijd , komt Ichigo achter Kaien 's echte gevoelens . **

**Wat hoort er bij **

**Love , Family , Drama , beetje school :P En lots of berry 's ! **

* * *

_Al wat ik kon denken was , waarom ben ik verliefd geworden op hem van alle mensen . _

_Ik bedoel okay is een type waar alle meisjes op vallen maar..._

_Hij is kinderachtig _

_Hij plaagt me graag ( ik haat het zo erg ) _

_Hij heeft een 3 keer mooier vriendinnetje _

_Hij is te relax ! _

_En top van al...Hij is mijn broer _

_Ik weet dat je niet hoort te vallen voor je broer , maar ik kan het niet helpen . Ik ben verliefd geworden op hem , sinds ik klein was . Hij was daar altijd voor mij , en beschermde me van pestkoppen . En nu beschermt hij mij van aanbidders , dat is nou helemaal overdreven . _

_Ik probeer hem te vergeten , maar hij wurgt zichzelf terug in mijn leven . _

_Dus probeerde ik altijd op date te gaan , misschien één van de jongens hun gevoelens terug te beantwoorde maar..._

" En blijf weg ! " Schreeuwde een kwade Kaien Kurosaki , naar de jongen die juist de uitleg (in elkaar geslagen ook nog ! ) ' Date-Niet-Kaien-Kurosaki's-Zusje-Ichigo' , Ichigo keek toe als de jongen waar ze mee afspreekte weg rende . Ze keek naar haar broer , die opgelucht keek dat zijn kwade gezicht altijd werkt . " Ichigo-Chan ! Kom laten we naar huis gaan ! " Zei Kaien blij en nam zijn zusje 's hand , en trok haar mee naar de bus . "Neh grote broer moest je dat nu doen ? "Vroeg Ichigo ook al weet ze dat het niet hoeft , haar broer zou haar altijd het zelfde ontwoord geven . "Niemand date mijn kleine zusje , je weet niet wat ze met je doen in het einde ! " Zei Kaien streng als hij de bus in stapte , Ichigo stapte ook in en zag haar vrienden . Renji zwaaide ze zwaaide terug , en wou bij hun gaan zitten . Maar Kaien nam haar vast en hield haar naast hem ."Kaien ? " Ichigo keek naar Kaien vragent , Kaien keek terug naar haar . Zijn gezicht was onleesbaar ." Ik wil niet dat je bij hun ga zitten ." Ichigo keek vervelend , en keek met de blik 'sorry Hij heeft slechte dag ' gezicht . Ze knikte ja en ze kon zweren dat Renji teleurgesteld keek , Kaien 's meisje kwam ook bij hun staan . En prate onder weg de hele tijd met Kaien , Kaien bleek Ichigo helemaal te zijn vergeten . Dus Ichigo keek vervelend naar buiten , _waarom ben ik verliefd geworden op zo idiot . _Dacht Ichigo ze zuchte , sinds er niet veel mensen meer waren . Ging ze zitten op de lege plaats , ze sloot haar ogen . Maar deed ze weer open als ze merkte dat iemand naast haar ging zitten , Kaien glimlachte en begon weer te praten met Miyako . Ichigo deed haar ogen dicht en begon te slapen , Kaien merkte dat en zette Ichigo beetje rechter , dat ze als ze wakker is niet een rug kramp gaat krijgen .

**Even later**

"Ichigo ...Ichigo kom word wakker , we zijn er ." Ichigo deed haar ogen open , en zag dat ze bij hun stop halte waren . "Huuuh ik kom al grote broer ." Ze gaapte en stond op , ze liepen uit de bus . Kaien zwaaide nog naar Miyako , en ze liepen naar huis . "Mam en Pap hebben dezen morgen verteld dat ze 3 weken weg blijven , en Karin en Yuzu blijven 2 weken weg . "Zei Kaien rustig , Ichigo knikte ja . "Dan hebben we de huis voor ons zelf , en sinds mama en Yuzu er niet zijn . Gaan we afwisselen van koken ." Kaien keek in horror naar Ichigo . "Wat ? "Ichigo keek vragent .

"Niks niks weet je wat ik denk dat ik beter kook . "Zei Kaien nerveus , Ichigo keek naar de grond . En liep stukje sneller ." Wel goed dan , als jij het zegt . "Kaien zuchte van opluchting en liep ook stukje sneller . " Oh ja ben je morgen thuis ? Of moet je naar de Club gaan ? "Vroeg Ichigo ." He oh moet naar de club , ze hebben weer personeel te kort . Maar ja ik blijf er maar een weekje , dan stop ik . Ik bedoel ik doe het meeste werk daar , en de personeel verdwijnt op drukke dagen . En die leider of wie dat ook is , is een pervert . "Ichigo rolde haar ogen . " Waarom heeft hij een compliment gegeven ? " Vroeg ze .

"Hij raakte mijn kont aan ! Vind je het normaal ! En begon te zeggen van 'OOOOOh Kaien-Chan ! Je hebt toch zo rond en zacht kont , wil je echt de maid-outfit niet dragen ! ' " Kaien kreeg tranen in zijn ogen , Ichigo begon te lachen . "Lach maar ! Mensen vinden mijn kont sexy meerder dan jou borsten ! " Zei Kaien als hij wees naar Ichigo 's ( A -Cup ? ) borsten , Ichigo werd rood van schaamte . En sloeg Kaien in de gezicht . " Ik vraag me echt af wie de pervert is ! Jij of die club-leider ! " En ze stapte naar binnen , en sloeg de deur tegen Kaien 's gezicht .

s'avonds toen Ichigo de TV uit deed , zag ze Kaien staren naar de telefoon ." Huh ? Verwacht je een telefoontje ? "Vroeg Ichigo als ze naar haar broer liep ." Nah ik ben nadenken . "Zei Kaien zonder naar Ichigo te kijken . "Oooooh ik snap het ! Je wacht tot dat Miyako je belt ! En je wilt vragen op etentje te komen , met haar ouders en dan verklaren dat jullie..."

"Hou je mond ! "Riep Kaien als hij op stond . "Je weet het niet Ichigo ! Je weet het helemaal niet ! " Ichigo keek naar broer beetje schokent , en stapte achter uit . "Het is geen één van je zakens , dus ga weg ! " Ichigo sloeg Kaien in de gezicht , en rende naar boven . Kaien volgde haar niet , Ichigo deed de deur open . En sloot het snel achter haar , en ging op haar bed huilen . _Stomme Kaien ! Wat ik nu mis gedaan ! _

**De volgde morgen**

zag ze Kaien niet , maakte niet echt uit eigelijk . Ze wilt hem toch nu niet zien , Ze maakte haar ontbijt en at in stilte , ze wasde dan de borden en ging haar klaar maken . Even later liep ze alleen naar de bus , en begon te wachten .

_Ik vraag me af of Kaien al naar school is , waar deed hij zo vreemd gisteren ? Is er misschien iets gebeurd tussen hem en Miyako ? Ik vraag het straks aan Miyako zelf , grote broer maakte gisteren echt geen rede . _Toen de bus kwam , stapte ze op en ging zitten naast Renji . "Hey Ichigo is Kaien hier niet ? " Vroeg hij als hij rond keek voor de Kurosaki broer . "Nah hij is denk ik al op school . "Renji keek vragent . "Ruzie gemaakt ? "Ichigo bloosde en keek weg . "Nee ! Kaien is gewoon weer koppig en onredenbaar ! " Zei ze kwaad en schopte tegen haar tas . "Je moet je niet zo mishandelbaar zijn tegen u tas , die kan er niks aan doen . En wat Kaien betreft , laat hem afkoelen . Hij komt weer terug niet dat doet hij altijd . " Ichigo glimlachte en keek verrast als Renji een pakje voor haar hield . " Wel gelukkig verjaardag Berry-Chan ! " Zei hij bloosend , ze bloosde ook . En nam kwaad de pakje aan . "Ik zei nog noem me niet zo ! " Haar kwade blik verdween in een zacht emotie . "Dank je . "Zei ze stilletjes , ze zag niet de blik die Renji haar gaf .

Toen Ichigo op school kwam , begon iedereen haar gelukkig verjaardag te wensen . Vele jongens gaven haar bloemen , chocolate en zo voort , normaal zou Kaien ze weg jagen . Maar dit keer is hij er niet , en ze heeft de hart niet . Om die geschenken weg te gooien , ze voelde een hand op haar schouder . En keek om _Kaien ? _, maar het was Kaien niet . Renji stond daar beetje verlegen . "Ichigo wil je met mij op een date gaan ? " Ichigo keek geschokt , dat ze zelfs de geschenk op grond liet vallen . Ze werd rood van verlegenheid . "Huh Renji ...Ik...Ik niet...Niet dat ."Schit waarom stottert ze zo ! " Ik weet dat je geen gevoelens heb voor mij , maar geef me een kans okay ? "Ichigo keek naar Renji , en bloosde als hij naar haar keek . Met zijn ogen zo trouw en dierbaar , ze knikte ja en glimlachte . "Okay ik ga met je op een date . "Iedereen keek geschokt , de meisjes keken jaloers naar Ichigo . En de jongens keken jaloers naar Renji . Renji keek dan achter Ichigo , en keek beetje nerveus . Ichigo keek vragent naar achter haar , en zag Kaien kwaad . "What the hell ? " Zei hij en kruisde zijn armen , Ichigo keek beetje nerveus als Renji . Ze merkte dat Miyako vragent naar hun keek . "Kaien kun je Ichigo-Chan niet voor laten gaan , ze wilt ook iemand hebben zoals jij en..." Miyako kon haar zin niet uitspreken . "Niks er van ! Ichigo gaat met niemand ! En ik herhaal niemand date ! " Ichigo keek kwaad en sloeg Kaien . "Hou je mond ! Denk je wel eens aan mijn gevoelens ! "Riep Ichigo kwaad , en rende weg . " Ichigo ! " Hij achter haar aan rennen , maar werd tegen gehoude door Kaien . "Kaien-san ? "

Ichigo liet haar tranen vallen , _stomme Kaien waarom denk je nooit eens aan mijn gevoelens ! _Ze veegde haar tranen weg , ze keek naar de grond . _Waarom heb ik gevoelens voor jou ? Waarom voel ik dit voor jou ? Waarom verdwijnen ze niet ? _Nieuwe tranen begonen te vallen , ze deed de moeite niet om ze weg te vegen . "Ichigo . "Ze keek om en zag Kaien daar staan , hij ging zonder woord naast haar zitten . Ichigo keek vragent , maar keek naar de rond . "Wat moet je Kaien ? Je hebt mijn leven al genoeg erg gemaakt . " Zei Ichigo kwaad . "Sorry het is gewoon Renji maak me jaloers . "Ichigo keek vragent naar Kaien . "Jaloers ? Waarom maak het je Jaloers ? "Vroeg ze Kaien keek naar haar , en ze moest haar adem in houde . _Zijn ogen ! Ze kijken in mijn ziel . _" Ichigo sorry van gisteren , de waarheid is ...Miyako en ik hebben het uitgemaakt . "Ichigo keek schokent naar Kaien als ze het nieuws hoort . "Ze viel voor iemand anders , en ik voel me rot . Ik voel een part van me breken , en ik hoopte gisteren dat ze ging bellen . "

"Wanneer ? " Vroeg Ichigo ." Toen je die deur dicht sloeg , en me 10 minuten buiten liet zitten . "Zei Kaien als ze beide sweatdropped . "Ik wil niet dat je met Renji op een date gaat . " Zei Kaien als hij haar handen vast houd . Ichigo keek vragent , en kneep in Kaien handen . Als hij terug kneep ." Ik wil niet dat onze relatie gaat breken Ichigo ." Ichigo zag tranen in Kaien 's ogen , en dat maakt haar bang sinds Kaien niet makkelijk te huilen te krijgen is . "Kaien ? Wat is er ? Grote broer ?...Kai..." Ichigo keek met grote ogen naar Kaien , als zijn lippen op de haren is . _Kaien . _Kaien duwde zich zelf van haar af ." Sorry ...Sorry...Sorry..." Hij bleef het zeggen en zeggen , en begon luider en luider te worden . "Sorry ! Sorry ! Sorry ! " Ichigo kuste hem terug als Kaien nog iets wou zeggen , Kaien keek schokent maar kuste terug . Toen ze weer stopte keken ze elkaar in de ogen ." Kaien waarom denk je dat ik je ging haten . "

"Wel het is incest , en ...Het is fout broer en zus die liefde's -relatie krijgen , wat gaan mam en pap denken . En als iedereen te weten komt , dan ..." Ichigo kuste hem op nieuw , en glimlache . "Maak me niet uit , ze mogen zo veel zeggen . Maar ik blijf van jou houde Kaien en alleen jou . "Kaien glimlachte en hield Ichigo 's gezicht , tussen zijn twee handen ." Gelukkig verjaardag mijn geliefde . "En ze kuste weer .

**3 weken later **

" Gelukkig verjaardag Ichi-nee-san ! " Riep Yuzu gelukkig , en gaf haar zus een geschenk . "Dank je Yuzu-Chan . "Ichigo nam de geschenk aan ." En iets gebeurd terwijl we weg waren ? " Vroeg Karin als ze haar koffers naar boven begon te dragen ." Nee hoor . "Zei Ichigo en begon naar boven te gaan , en liep naar Kaien kamer . Karin keek vragent , maar liet het gaan .

Ichigo glimlachte naar Kaien , die grijnsde naar haar . " Wel wel hier is mijn _Berry_ maaltijd . "

"Kom maar op _Wild-Ocean _" Grijnsde Ichigo terug , en niemand heeft hun de hele nacht niet gezicht .

* * *

**Ik ben 2 dagen te laat , ik weet maar was van plan het op 15 juni te zetten ! Maar ja...Hoe vinden jullie het ? **

**Love Complex 9 en 10 komen ook snel ! **

**En Chapter 2 voor Light Angel Of Darkness en chapter 3 Blue Strawberry komen ook nog **

**Everything is grey except volgende chapter komt ook nog snel ! **

**bey bey ! **


End file.
